


Dona nobis pacem

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [34]
Category: Kaamelott, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1698, 1779, 1824, 1849, 1886, 5+1 Things, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Vème siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Cinq Phantomhive (Chien de garde...) devant la tombe d'un des membres de leur famille. Plus un…





	1. 1886

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Tirer sur sa laisse ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945084) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [A propos de la Comtesse Phantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007429) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> \- Bon, on va se rendre à l'évidence, c'est pas le sujet le plus joyeux pour une fic postée pendant les fêtes de fin d'années mais dans tous les cas, passez toutes et tous un joyeux noël !
> 
> \- Ce 5+1 est né après l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net à cause du thème « Corps ». Un thème qui m'a évidemment inspirée deux idées hyper joyeuses. Voici la première…
> 
> \- Dona nobis pacem : « Donne-nous la paix » (Extrait de l'Agnus dei).

_**1- 1886** _

 

Il retrouvait enfin le domaine de sa famille mais tout était différent maintenant. Le manoir était détruit et sa famille… Et sa famille aussi.

Après avoir observé les restes du manoir, il s'était lentement dirigé vers le cimetière. Il se trouvait maintenant devant leurs tombes mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il pleurer ? Devait-il s'excuser ? D'être en vie. D'être là devant eux après avoir sacrifié…

Comment pouvait-il oser se tenir là alors qu'il avait sacrifié…

Le Démon était là, lui aussi. Juste derrière lui. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Pouvait-il vraiment s'autoriser un seul instant de faiblesse alors qu'il y avait un Démon derrière lui, un Démon qui était sans doute tout prêt à le dévorer…

Mais il était devant leurs tombes…

Il se laissa tomber à genoux…

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire. Pleurer ? Supplier ? S'excuser ? Crier ?

« Père… Mère… »

Il y avait tellement de chose à dire, à avouer, mais il garda un silence absolu. Que devait-il faire maintenant qu'il se trouvait là ? Devait-il renouveler sa promesse de vengeance sur leurs tombes ? C'était la seule chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? On avait attaqué leur maison. On avait tué tous les membres de sa famille. On les avait humiliés. On les avait marqués comme s'ils n'étaient que du bétail. On…

Mais il l'avait sacrifié…

Il se releva lentement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ciel se rappelait maintenant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire car la vengeance n'était pas l'affaire des morts. Elle était celle des vivants.

 

* * *

 


	2. 1849

_**2- 1849** _

 

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Claudia n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi faire. Avant, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour la guider. Il y avait toujours eu son père ou sa mère mais maintenant… Sa mère était morte depuis quelques années et son père… Père n'était plus là non plus. Elle aurait aussi pu demander conseil à Cédric ou à Carlson mais son époux et leur majordome étaient tous les deux blessés parce qu'on les avait attaqués. Quelqu'un, Claudia ne savait qui, avait osé attaquer les Phantomhive. A Londres mais aussi dans leur propre domaine et… Et père était maintenant mort et enterré et la reine avait choisi un nouveau chien.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle serra le poing et grimaça. Elle avait oublié qu'elle tenait dans sa main les perles bleues que son père portait toujours à ses oreilles, les perles qu'elle avait elle-même retirée de son corps quand elle s'en était occupée. Les perles bleues auraient normalement dû revenir à Cédric mais elle les avait gardées avec elle. Juste pour un moment. Après, quand la reine aurait annoncé officiellement le nouveau chien de garde, elle les aurait données à son mari mais la reine n'avait pas voulu de Cédric comme chien…

Son père aurait su quoi faire. A propos de l'attaque, elle en était certaine. A propos de la décision de sa majesté, la reine…

Elle regarda les perles bleues de son père. Il les avait héritées de son propre père. Non. Claudia se trompait. Elle se souvenait maintenant. Les perles de son grand-père étaient dans l'un des coffrets à bijoux qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Quant aux perles qu'elle avait enlevées des oreilles de son père…

Claudia serra le poing et se remit en marche. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait décidé de se rendre sur la tombe de son père. Elle avait cru que s'agenouiller devant elle lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir. Elle s'arrêta bientôt devant l'une des tombes du cimetière mais ce n'était pas la tombe de son père.

_Pénélope Christina Butler_

_12 juin 1743 – 16 juillet 1816_

_Semper fidelis (1)_

Les perles bleues de père, de Valence Phantomhive, n'étaient pas celles de son père, Charles Phantomhive. Elles avaient appartenu à cette femme et Claudia se souvenait maintenant des histoires que son père et sa mère lui avaient racontés sur elle, sur cette tante Polly qui était devenue le chien de garde à la suite de la mort de son frère.

Que devait-elle faire ?

La reine l'avait choisie comme chien de garde mais dans sa lettre, elle n'avait fait que lui demander de venir la voir. Elle n'avait aucunement fait mention de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi. Elle ne lui avait donné aucun ordre à ce propos.

Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle devait faire.

D'une main ferme, les yeux fixés sur la tombe de cette tante Polly dont on lui avait tant parlé, Claudia attacha les perles bleues de son père à ses oreilles.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Semper fidelis : « Toujours fidèle ».


	3. 1824

_**3- 1824** _

 

Une bien étrange et triste nouvelle courrait dans les salons et clubs londoniens. Le comte Phantomhive était mort. La nouvelle était triste car le comte Phantomhive était jeune. La nouvelle était étrange car nombreux étaient ceux qui disaient l'avoir vu en vie. Comme rien n'était sûr, on se tourna vers le fils du comte Cadogan, Randall, le frère d'Edith Phantomhive, c'est-à-dire la toute nouvelle comtesse si les rumeurs de la mort de Valence Phantomhive étaient fondées, mais Randall Cadogan n'était au courant de rien. Comme tous, il avait appris la mort du comte Phantomhive et il savait que son enterrement avait eu lieu mais il n'avait pas pu s'y rendre. Le domaine des Phantomhive étaient fermés à tous étrangers à la famille à cause de son deuil. Randall savait que ses relations avec Valence n'avaient jamais été cordiales mais de là à ce que Frédéric interdise à l'ensemble de la famille de sa femme de se rendre aux funérailles de son frère, quelque chose d'étrange avait dû se produire n'est-ce pas ?

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de Londres, le supposé nouveau comte Phantomhive, Frédéric, se trouvait devant la toute nouvelle tombe du cimetière attaché au domaine familiale. Un autre homme se trouvait là, avec lui, accroupi devant cette tombe.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu es en train de pousser la plaisanterie un peu trop loin, Valence ? »

Cette question amena un large sourire aux lèvres du bien vivant Valence Phantomhive.

« Je suis pourtant certain que père l'aurait appréciée. »

Frédéric soupira. Le plan de son frère ne lui plaisait guère. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tous attendus à la confusion qui avait eu lieu. Leur père, Charles, n'avait jamais aimé apparaître dans le monde. Il n'y en avait toujours eu que pour ses voyages. Il était donc normal que tout le monde ou presque ait fini par oublier son existence et qu'à l'annonce de la mort du comte Phantomhive, on ait cru que la vie de Valence avait pris fin. Frédéric n'aurait jamais cru cependant que son frère utiliserait la mort de leur père pour mener à bien l'un de ses plans.

« Es-tu réellement sûr d'obtenir ce que tu souhaites avec cette comédie ? » demanda Frédéric.

Le sourire de Valence disparut. Il regarda longuement la tombe de son père.

« Ce n'est pas seulement une comédie. » murmura-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Frédéric baissa la tête. Dans toute cette histoire, il y avait une chose qui restait vraie et immuable. Le comte Phantomhive était peut-être en vie mais leur père était mort.

« Je suis certain que cette confusion amuserait père, dit soudain Valence, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il penserait du fait qu'elle profite immensément au chien. »

Leur père, Charles, n'avait jamais aimé le grand monde. Quant aux bas-fonds, ils le laissaient indifférent. Il avait porté les titres, celui du comte et du chien, mais sans les avoir jamais vraiment faits siens.

Valence se leva. Le reste de sa famille et lui-même aurait le temps de pleurer la mort du comte Phantomhive plus tard. Le roi leur avait confié une mission pour le moment.

 

* * *

 


	4. 1779

_**4- 1779** _

 

Polly était une créature d'habitude. Chaque matin, quand elle se trouvait au domaine Phantomhive, elle faisait les mêmes choses. Elle se levait, consultait son courrier en déjeunant puis elle s'occupait de sa toilette et enfin, elle se rendait à pied chez sa sœur May pour discuter et prendre un thé. Elle retournait ensuite au Manoir et sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêtait souvent au cimetière pour se recueillir pendant un instant sur les tombes de Venec, Grâce et Lisa. Elle avait aussi récemment ajouté à cette liste sa grand-mère, Violette. Ses visites aux tombes des membres de sa famille étaient généralement courtes mais il lui arrivait aussi parfois de s'attarder devant l'une des tombes comme aujourd'hui, quand elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe de Venec et de Grâce.

Polly jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle était seule. Comme à son habitude, Jean, son majordome, avait dû la laisser pour retourner au manoir quand il l'avait vu s'agenouiller.

« Je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve Charles, dit-elle la tête baissée. Je pense qu'il est allé dans les colonies. Cette rébellion le fascine. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la moindre preuve pour le confirmer. »

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de Polly.

« Le chiot a réussi à me tromper, Venec. Il a réussi à organiser son départ et à me le cacher. »

Elle n'avait réellement rien soupçonné et aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait comment Charles avait réussi à lui cacher son départ mais aussi la raison pour laquelle elle ne trouvait aucun indice à ce sujet. Peu importait le monde dans lequel elle avait cherché, personne ne savait où se trouvait le jeune comte Phantomhive pour le moment.

« Qui sait Venec, peut-être que ce voyage dans les colonies lui donnera le goût pour nos affaires… »

Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, Polly se doutait que cette prière était vaine.

 

* * *

 


	5. 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacques II devient roi d'Angleterre, d'Ecosse et d'Irlande en 1685, à la suite de la mort de son frère Charles II. Il est catholique mais ses filles, et héritières, Marie (qui épouse Guillaume III d'Orange) et Anne ont été élevées dans la foi protestante. Malgré cette tare catholique (C'est une blague, me tapez pas), son accession au trône connaît peu d'opposition mais évidemment, au fil du temps, tout ceci se dégrade et la naissance d'un fils qui sera évidemment élevée dans la foi catholique inquiète un certain nombre de nobles anglais.
> 
> En 1688, un groupe de sept noble anglais invite Guillaume III (époux de Marie, gendre et neveu de Jacques II) à débarquer en Angleterre avec une armée, ce qui finit par se produire au cours de l'année. Jacques II essaie de fuir et finit par se réfugier en France.
> 
> Au début de l'année 1689, le parlement anglais juge que Jacques II en ayant tenté de fuir, a abdiqué et a donc laissé vacant le trône. La couronne revient à Guillaume III d'Orange et à Marie (et non pas au fils de Jacques II, catholique…) et le bordel commence. D'un côté, nous avons ceux qui soutiennent Guillaume (et les rois/reines qui lui font suivte) et de l'autre, les jacobites donc les révoltes dureront de 1688 à 1746.

_**5- 1698** _

 

Lucius n'était pas sûr de se rappeler comment il s'était retrouvé ici. A genoux. Devant la tombe de son père. Son père qui avait été… Non ! Même maintenant, il ne pouvait réussir à y croire. Sa mère n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. Jamais. Lucius ne pouvait l'accepter. Sa mère ne pouvait pas avoir tué son père. Sa tante mentait. Sa tante devait forcément mentir. Epona était catholique et elle complotait pour renverser sa majesté, le roi, alors qu'il était sur le trône depuis presque dix ans. Lucius ne pouvait donc pas croire un seul de ses mots. Cet aveu du supposé péché de sa mère n'avait sans doute été que le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour le distraire et lui échapper, une chose qu'elle avait évidemment réussi à faire.

Ce n'était pas grave. Il finirait bien par la rattraper.

Lucius n'avait pas cru sa tante et il avait évidemment raconté son mensonge à sa mère à son retour au Domaine. Il avait cru qu'elle en rirait avec lui mais…

Parfois un silence était la plus remarquable des confessions.

Lucius s'était… Enfui. Il avait couru jusqu'à la tombe de son père mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant elle, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il refusait de croire aux paroles d'Epona mais…

Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui.

Sa mère…

« Clemens… » demanda-t-il soudain.

Il était incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus. Il ne savait même pas quelle question il voulait lui poser en prononçant le prénom de son frère. Voulait-il lui demander si Clemens savait que leur mère avait tué leur père ou si Clemens avait-il été lui aussi l'une de ses victimes ?

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle.

Une bonne nouvelle ?

« Vous devez quitter le manoir, mère. »

Lucius ne savait pas quand exactement il était venu à cette conclusion mais c'était la seule solution. Sa mère ne répondit pas. Elle se retira en silence. Elle avait accepté cette sentence sans protester. Il n'était guère surpris. Oncle Lawrence avait toujours dit que mère était obéissante. Lucius se figea aussitôt à cette pensée. Non. Il se refusait de continuer à réfléchir à cette affaire. Il avait mieux à faire.

Mais il resta tout de même un long moment devant la tombe de son père. Il ne rentra au manoir que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un carrosse qui s'éloignait. Sa femme, Isabelle, l'arrêta peu après qu'il soit rentré.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lucius ? Votre mère…

-A quitté le domaine sur mon ordre. »

Lucius ne donna jamais à sa femme la moindre explication sur le départ de sa mère. Il ne posa plus jamais non plus la moindre question sur la mort de son père.

 

* * *

 


	6. +1...

_**+1- Vième siècle** _

 

Rare était ceux qui savaient à qui appartenait cette tombe simplement marquée par une épée un peu trop vieille et rouillée mais Venec était pourtant l'un de ceux-là. Lui, le contrebandier, voleur, marchand d'esclave, usurier à ses heures perdues, faisait partie des rares élus à connaître le véritable emplacement de la tombe du roi Arthur.

Venec était sans doute son visiteur le plus régulier même s'il ne lui rendait pas souvent visite. Il faut dire qu'il voyageait fréquemment d'un bout à l'autre du pays, allant d'une affaire plus ou moins sérieuses et dangereuses à l'autre, et si jamais la tombe était sur son chemin, il s'arrêtait là et parlait au roi.

« Vous vous souvenez de Kaleb et Cwen, mon neveu et ma nièce… »

Qui n'étaient pas réellement son neveu et sa nièce mais peu importait. C'était ainsi que Venec les avait toujours présentés au roi Arthur.

« Le père Blaise a enfin réussi à les marier. D'ici dix ans, il réussira p't'être à leur faire faire baptiser leurs enfants… »

Venec changea de position. Il était assis depuis trop longtemps. Ses jambes commençaient à le démanger désagréablement.

« Ils ont eu des jumeaux, vous savez. Deux p'tits gars. Les ont appelés Venec et Arthur. J'espère qu'ça vous dérange pas, Sire. »

Une courte pause. Comme s'il attendait un grognement bougon qui lui manquait un peu trop ou une réponse qui ne viendrait certainement pas.

« La reine les adore. Elle est tout le temps en train de leur faire des cadeaux. Cwen essaie d'l'en empêcher mais c'est la reine… »

Venec sourit.

« Seriez fier d'elle, Sire, mais seriez aussi p't'être inquiet… Ou non, en fait. Tous ces bonhommes n'essayeraient pas de la marier si vous étiez encore là. »

Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'était pas par hasard que la reine Guenièvre, en compagnie de sire Percival, avait fini par s'installer tout près de lui et de ses innombrables neveux et nièces qui n'étaient pas vraiment ses neveux et nièces. Leur bande de malfrats aux talents divers et variés se révélait assez souvent bien plus efficace qu'une bonne dizaine de chevaliers…

« Sont nombreux ceux qui la veulent pour épouse, vous savez. Parait que ça aiderait à nous fédérer. Y'a même quelques saxons qui ont voulu tenter le coup. J'peux vous dire que ceux-là, ils sont pas revenus chez eux entiers. »

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas suffisant pour les faire retourner définitivement dans leur patelin d'origine et ces barbares continuaient lentement mais sûrement de grignoter leurs territoires.

Venec soupira.

« N'empêche Sire, j'préférais quand même quand c'était vous le roi. »

 

* * *

 


End file.
